


Turn out the light

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chirping, Demisexuality, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Four times Alexei's brain managed to cock block him, and one time it was something else's fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

The objective part of Alexei’s brain tells him that he probably owes Shitty Knight a fruit basket or something. Demisexual. All those English language lessons and Shitty Knight, within one conversation, had taught him one of the most important words in Alexei’s current vocabulary.

The subjective part of Alexei’s brain wants to go find a bed to curl up in and never come out, at the same time that it wants Alexei to toss Kent over his shoulder and carry him off to bed. Subjective part of his brain is highly indecisive, as it is also reminding Alexei that he is a virgin, as if he could actually forget. (Well, sometime he almost could forget, especially considering where his mind liked to go lately).

Both the objective and subjective parts of his brain are telling him that he needs to do something about his smirking boyfriend, the one currently perched in his lap.

Aforementioned smirking boyfriend is running his fingers through Alexei’s hair. “Hey Gorgeous, how about we move this to the bedroom?”

“Kent, I am not good at this.” Alexei doesn’t know why that just came out of his mouth, but it doesn’t seem to faze Kent at all. Kent’s smirk just turns to a soft smile. “You’ve never had sex with a guy before? We’ll practice, you’ll get great at it. I mean….” And at this, Kent’s smile gets flirty, “if your kissing is any indication, you’ll get it in no time.”

Alexei could let Kent believe the half-truth. He could probably pass off his inevitable fumbling as a lack of experience with men. The subjective part of his brain is telling him that this is a great plan.

The objective part of his brain is telling him that he shouldn’t go to bed with Kent without being honest.

“Kent, I am not having any experience with men…or women.” He manages to let Kent process this information, watches the confusion turn to surprise, then understanding, then back to surprise.

“Demisexual. I learn word from Zimmboni’s friend Shitty. You know this word?”

Kent is downright admirable in the way he shakes off his surprise. “I know it,” he replies. He shifts closer to Alexei, presses an almost chaste kiss to Alexei’s lips. 

“I get it, I do,” he says as he pulls back. “I’m, I dunno, maybe this is weird, but I’m kind of honored, actually. To be your first. And, you know, we don’t have to rush,” he adds quickly.

Alexei shrugs. He doesn’t quite know how to feel. Relieved, aroused, emotionally fatigued, are all swimming around in his head. “You should,” he says, “because I can do better. I take pity on you.” He doesn’t actually believe it, actually feels that the opposite is true, but Kent will enjoy the chirp.

Kent grins. “Don’t I know it, Babe.”

**

Alexei isn’t sure what to expect the first time he bottoms. He’s practiced with toys and he trusts Kent completely, so he’s not exactly nervous. He likes it, when he does it to himself with fingers and vibrators, and Kent spends a long time getting Alexei ready with very talented hands, so he wants, and by the time Kent finally pushes into him, Alexei is practically thrumming with desire.

His brain is a strange thing though, prone to wander at the most inopportune of times. And Alexei is only human, so occasionally, just like everyone else, he laughs at inappropriate moments.

Maybe it’s because Alexei is more nervous than he thought he was, or maybe because he’s feeling very relaxed since Kent got him off before they started, but   
Alexei starts to giggle, just a little. He tries to stifle it, think of something else, get his mind back on the fact that his gorgeous, incredible boyfriend is fucking him, but that just makes it worse, and he begins to shake with laughter.

“Alexei, are you….are you laughing?”

All of Alexei’s attempts to stop laughing only manage to make it worse.

Kent pouts, rather unconvincingly. Even so, for the rest of the week, Alexei wanders around Kent’s place wearing the shortest shorts he’s ever put on and giving Kent blow jobs on demand.

**

Kent loves to be tied up, spanked, have his hair pulled, and called a variety of filthy names when he bottoms. Alexei has zero problem indulging Kent in this. The look on Kent’s face after sex, after he comes, piques Alexei’s curiosity, makes him wonder if he’d enjoy the same things.

“Green,” Alexei says. Kent grins and fastens the cuffs around Alexei’s wrists.

Alexei’s stomach churns a bit. He ignores it and casually stretches his arms out, letting his wrists rest above his head. He focuses on Kent, naked and aroused and looking at Alexei as if he wants to devour him.

Alexei is ignoring the alarm going off in his head, but something must register on his face, because Kent stops.

“Alexei, I need a color.”

Alexei is about to say ‘green,’ but he realizes that he’s pulling at the cuffs, recognizes his own agitation. “Red,” he says. “Get them off, now.”

Kent barely fumbles as he rushes to pull the cuffs off. Alexei rubs each wrist, then crosses his arms over his eyes. Kent settles next to him, and waits.

Alexei finally pulls his arms away, shifts so that he’s facing Kent. “I’m sorry, Kotyenok.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Kent murmurs, reaching one hand tentatively out to rest on Alexei’s arm.

Alexei throws one arm around Kent, pulls him in a little closer. “You not disappointed?”

“Nope.”

Alexei thinks about trying to explain, but he looks into Kent’s eyes and realizes that he doesn’t have to, at least not now.

**

They’re both staring at the toy, puzzled.

They both figure out what it is at almost exactly the same time.

“This not what I thought it was when I ordered,” Alexei says, at the same time that Kent states “I’m not kink-shaming, but my fetish doesn’t extend this far.”

“Is okay,” Alexei shrugs. “Maybe I return, get refund.”

Kent places a hand on Alexei’s arm. “Uh, can we keep it? Just in case?”

Alexei glances over at his boyfriend and bites his lip.

“It’s okay, chirp away.”

**

As often as they roleplay and engage in the kinkier types of sex, Kent and Alexei also spend a fair amount of time having some fairly vanilla sex. 

Kent says it’s more like French vanilla, because it’s richer. Alexei isn’t quite sure what that means, but in moments like these, when the sun is setting and there’s just a little of the fading light peeking between the curtains, when they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms, sliding slowly against one another, eyes locked,   
Alexei figures that he agrees.

He’s so lost in the moment that he doesn’t see Kit out of the corner of his eye, and he lets out a completely undignified, surprisingly high-pitched shriek at the feel of paws on the bare skin of his back.

Kent laughs for seventeen minutes. Alexei pouts, somewhat convincingly. Kent spends the rest of the week walking around his apartment wearing nothing but a faded, oft-washed pair of fitted jeans and cajoling Alexei into accepting blow jobs.


End file.
